Pam's Chinese puzzle
by blakes boogie
Summary: CITRUS TREE CONTEST ENTRY - We all know Eric is old and wise but is he wise enough to help our telepath grow and mature and experiment...   please do not read if you are offended by same sex relations


_**The Citrus Tree Contest**_

_**Story Title : Pam's Chinese puzzle**_

_**Name : Blakes Boogie**_

_**Beta : Jaxg – The most patient and encouraging Beta, there are not enough words to thank her for all her hard work (even when ill) xXx**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris has that honour. I just like to explore the endless possibilities...**_

_**Summary : We all know Eric is old and wise but is he wise enough to help our telepath grow and mature and experiment... **_

I woke from my daytime rest aware I was not alone. I was shocked having never shared my resting place with anyone apart from my Maker. I could sense the heartbeat of my visitor and the warmth that came with it; it was enough to make me salivate. Without permission my fangs dropped and a thirst began to burn in my throat. I would not want to resist my visitor for long, I hoped whoever it was, was willing; if not this could get ugly. I could control my urges if I wanted to; I was perfectly capable of restraining myself but being 'out of the coffin' now I find I don't want to, blood is readily available so strict discipline is no longer necessary.

I rolled over and was shocked to find myself face to face with a smiling telepath. She was under the covers but wide awake, seemingly waiting for me to rise.

"Morning, Pam. Or should I say evening, or is it good night, oh shoot I never get it right." She shrugged as she rambled on about nothing of importance. As I watched I could see the pulse in her throat which made my thirst stronger. I wished I could drain her but I had to put a stop to that train of thought fast, as my Maker would not appreciate me killing his little wife. Thinking about Eric made me wonder why I could not feel him; surely he would be with Sookie?

"Sookie where is Eric?"

"There was a problem at his house last night, he was worried for me and wanted me somewhere safe while he tried to deal with it."

Eric had not told me of any problems last night. I know him to be possessive to the point of paranoia so it made sense he would shelter her with me; as his child he can trust me explicitly, but it was strange for him not to leave instructions.

"I hope you don't mind but I got bored on my own during the day so I tidied and cleaned I also used your phone, which as it turned out was quite lucky as I found out it's been tapped."

"Hold up, what do you mean been tapped?"

"Well let me finish and you'll find out." She huffed. She actually huffed. I had never seen anyone (apart from Ross from friends) over the age of 5 huff but here in my bed I sat next to a grown woman huffing. Next she would be stamping her feet! I gestured for her to continue as I could see her frustration building; and only minutes after rising I was in no fit state to try and coddle her.

I had to fight not to roll my eyes as she started to talk again.

"As I was saying, someone turned up in a telephone company uniform but luckily my shields were down as it was only you and me in the house. He was a clear broadcaster and I found out he was actually a spy sent by de Castro to try and find out yours and Eric's resting places. The dodgy telephone guy wasn't very bright and not high enough up the totem pole to have details of why but I heard enough for me to not want him in the house with you. I ignored the door and hid away from the windows, he tried the locks on the front and back doors as well as a few windows; your security is really quite good. It scared me and it was very lonely up in the main house so I came looking for your resting place, you don't mind me being here do you?" She didn't wait for a reply, "I thought it would make me feel more at ease, and it did at first then I got a bit claustrophobic which is when I decided it might be a good idea to have a nap, I thought it would help pass the time till you woke up.

She lay next to me with a smug smile on her face, she was proud of her day; she thought she had done well. "Sookie what made you suspect my phone had been tapped?"

"It was in his thoughts; he had been listening to me chat with Tara about her babies, nothing interesting, just advice on creams to use on her stretch marks. She's getting nervous now the due date is getting closer, but I'm sure she will be fine; thousands of women birth babies all the time."

I had no interest in babies; I never wanted one as a human. They seem an awful lot of hard work for very little return. I had never felt the desire to become a maker; maybe my maternal instinct was faulty? I reached back to my bedside unit to retrieve my cell and noticed a message.

_Look after her. Behave. You may have a taste if she offers, but only if she offers._

I could not believe my eyes, my Master, the most selfish and possessive being I knew was allowing me to taste Sookie. Did he mean just a taste of her blood (which would be a treat as last time it was tainted by the Maenad poison) or did he mean I could taste _all _of her delights? It was like one of those Chinese puzzles, I could have the prize if the prize offered itself to me. Eric knew blood and sex go hand in hand, especially in my hands, so he must realise what he was allowing me/us to do. I was excited to try.

"Eric has said to look after you so I assume we are to stay here and wait for him to contact us again."

"That would make sense, then he knows where both of us are and he won't have to worry about either of us. We will be safe together."

"I need to feed." Shock flashed across her face as my abrupt statement sunk in. I no longer suffered from the extreme thirst of a newbie but I was still relatively young at only 160 years old and still needed to feed regularly. I usually fed at least once every other night.

"I'm not sure how Eric would react to that, he can be a tad possessive, but you are his child so if he would share with anyone it would be you. I think you should ask Eric first so we don't upset him, I would hate to come between you both." I could see a twinge of fear in her eyes, I was not sure if it was fear of me or of Eric's reaction.

I just flipped open my phone and showed her the message and let her draw her own conclusions, I may have been over stepping the mark but I hoped it would pay off.

"Oh." That was it... little Miss Chatterbox was reduced to 'Oh.'

"Well, is it offered?" I tried not to sound too hopeful but I suspect I wasn't successful in hiding it completely.

"I... I'm not sure Pam." She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest before carrying on. "We're friends aren't we?" She looked over and I could see her cheeks redden. "I think I know what you're asking but I'm not sure." She stopped talking but turned her head to rest her forehead on her knees so her hair formed a curtain, hiding her face completely.

"Sookie, look at me." I waited for her to turn not really knowing what I was about to say. Usually I would glamour my bed-mate at this point but that wouldn't work on her; I would have to ply her with words. "He has given his permission so the decision is all yours, I have bottled blood somewhere." She interrupted me.

"Ah, no actually you don't, there was some True Blood in the fridge but they were out of date. Pam, do you feed at home?"

"Not usually. I prefer to get fresh if I can, so it is easier to have my meals at work." This was such a weird conversation. I had never discussed my eating habits with a breather before; they were there to supply; not to converse.

"Ah, so if we stay here then I'm your only option." She seemed worried and for some reason I felt the need to comfort her, I didn't like seeing her distressed.

"No Sookie, you are not my _only _option. Yes I am young compared to Eric but I am not so young that I cannot go without feeding; I can cope till tomorrow when I am sure Eric will have everything sorted and back to normal." I was playing a possibly dangerous game, Eric had said she had to offer and I didn't want to guilt her into anything. I wanted her to be a willing participant, it makes it much more enjoyable.

"Okay," she held out her hand, "No funny business though."

"I don't know what you mean." I looked at her and smiled as she raised her head smirking at me.

"Yeah, right!"

"Sookie are you implying I may want sexual favours from you as well as your blood?" The blush that spread across her cheeks was deliciously pink. It surprised me that after being with Eric for quite a while she was still so prudish. I found myself thinking of ways to make her blush which just increased my libido. If Sookie wouldn't help relieve me then I would have to do some serious DIY.

"I know you vamps tend to mix and match the two, I mean feeding and fucking but I don't know... I'm not that experienced. I was a little late coming to the party." She giggled at her pun before carrying on. "It never occurred to me to experiment when I was younger; any type of contact made my telepathy worse no matter their gender. I've seen images in other people's heads and found them interesting... same sex couplings are one of the most common fantasies, but... oh... I just don't know. I'm so confused." Her shoulders slumped and she went back to hiding behind her hair.

I gently reached over to rub her back and was glad when she didn't flinch and seemed to welcome the contact. This could be a good sign.

"Sookie, I know you are not 'experienced' as you put it, but isn't that the point of experimenting? To gain experience. How do you know what you like until you try?"

"I suppose." Her reply was muffled but it gave me hope.

"Would you like to try something different?" I needed to tread carefully.

"I suppose..."

"Would you like to try something new? With me?"

"I like you, I think you are very pretty but I don't know." She paused; she seemed to be struggling to find the right words. "Oh, Pam, I just don't know what to do." She turned her head so she had her cheek resting on her raised knees and she was looking at me through her hair, she looked lost and confused and all I wanted to do was comfort her. What the fuck? I didn't comfort my food; I am vampire for Christ sake!

We sat looking at each other for a second or two until I finally thought of something to say. "The choice is all yours; know that I will not force you to do either. If you are kind enough to let me feed from you but no more, then I will graciously take your offer and behave; but if you would like to 'experiment' I will be willing to help you on your journey of discovery."

"No no no no no no no, that's not what I meant!" She sat up so quickly her hair flew away from her face as she looked intently at me, "I know I may never get an opportunity like this again, and I really do like you, but I just... I don't know what to do. There I said it; I don't know what to do to a girl."

I couldn't help but laugh at her admission; but that was the whole point. This would be a learning experience for her, a dabble on the pink side. She quickly went from intense to angry as I continued to laugh.

"PAM! Considering you want in my pants you sure are going about it the wrong way. I have just told you I don't know what I'm doing so instead of helping me or guiding me you laugh at me! Well you 'my vampire friend' can go hungry." When she turned and swung her legs off the bed and tried to get up, I realised I may have made a mistake. Quick to solve the problem I reached over and grabbed her shoulder, careful not to use too much force as I didn't want to hurt her.

"Stay, please." What is with this girl? First she turns my Master into a lovesick sap and now she has me caring about her emotional state and saying PLEASE! But I like her, I care about her and at this precise point in time I'm trying to fuck her. "I did not mean to upset you, but you must admit this situation is a little bit funny." She turned to look at me questioning my statement. "We are talking about you experimenting, if you knew what you were doing then it wouldn't be an experiment." I waited a moment for realisation to dawn on her and she sat back down on the bed.

"I'm a little nervous and you laughed at me and... and you... well you laughed at me." She was pouting; her bottom lip was actually protruding in its pink lusciousness. I leaned forward at an agonisingly slow pace to warn her of my intentions. She looked at me but didn't move to pull away so I continued my path till our lips were millimetres apart.

I whispered, "I'm sorry." I was shocked that I actually meant it.

I closed the gap and made contact; she closed her eyes and relaxed into the soft, comforting kiss. Our lips moulded together. Her lips were soft and still held a hint of cherry from her flavoured lip gloss. I was surprised to be content to just kiss her, I felt no yearning to push it further and I found I rather liked it. Our lips were moving together in slow, torturous pleasure.

After quite a few wonderful minutes we broke apart and she had the most amazing smile on her face.

"Okay?" What had she done to me? I knew there was a little bit of fairy in her but I swear there was a bit of witch too. She must have put a spell on me, why did I care if she was okay? Why was I worried about her feelings?

"Yeah." Her voice was quiet, but had a certainty to it. She moved to face me and put her legs back up onto the bed.

I hoped I was about to help educate my little telepathic friend.

oOoOoOoOo

Oh my god, I can't believe I was sitting on Pam's bed waiting for her to make the first move. We had just had the most amazing kiss, it was very different to kissing Eric (of course), it was soft and gentle, and there was lightness to it that I had never felt before. I had wondered earlier what it would be like to kiss Pam's lovely plump lips and was not disappointed by the reality.

It had been easy to make my decision to be with Pam, to let her feed from me and to lay with her. I had very limited sexual experience and it had all been with men. I knew a lot of vampires experimented with their sexuality, Eric had told me stories to make a hooker's toes curl. I assumed with an eternity of existence in front of you, a bit of diversity was a good thing and I was excited to be doing my own dallying.

I didn't want to be a sleeping partner (Ha) in this little adventure so I moved to sit crossed legged facing her. With one hand, I took hers and twined our fingers together and reached up to brush her cheek gently with my other. Her face was baby soft and I enjoyed the feel of it under my finger tips as I slowly stroked her face and snaked my hand around the back of her neck through her hair and gently pulled her towards me to initiate another kiss.

The talking part of the evening was well and truly over. I had been so nervous before that I had not been able to shut up. Lying in bed with her earlier, even while she was in her daytime slumber, had given rise to thoughts of a sexual nature. I could see the curve of her chest and had wondered what her breasts would feel like if I squeezed them, would I be able to cup one completely in my hand or would I need both hands? Could I get her nipples to pebble as hard as Eric could get mine? I wondered what it would be like to touch another woman, to use some of the techniques Eric used on me. I had shaken it off and put it down to curiosity; but when Pam implied we actually have a go in reality I thought she had lost her mind.

Recently Eric and I had had a post coital conversation about our sexual pasts. Obviously he had a millennium of experience in all types of sexual situations, but I was restricted by my Christian upbringing and my disability. I was glad I had not slept around but I would have liked to be able to experiment as a teenager like my peers did. Because of my telepathy, I have lived a life of forced openness and lack of inhibition; but it was as a watcher not as a participant. There were things that I had seen in people's minds that were disgusting and disturbing; but there were other things that I would never get to experience for myself and that made me sad and wistful. Eric had picked up on those feelings and had asked me straight out if I had ever been tempted to experiment with another woman. The good Christian girl in me wanted to deny all insinuations, but Eric would have been able to tell that I was lying so I refused to answer. It had never gone further than a fantasy but the curiosity was there. When I saw the text I was taken aback but was very quickly reminded of all of the little lustful images I had managed to conjure earlier. It made me more convinced that this was Eric's intent; I had suspicions that this little situation may have been orchestrated by the sneaky Viking.

I was worried Pam would scoff at my inexperience and would make fun of me; and when she laughed at me all my fears came crashing down. I felt horribly embarrassed and wanted to leave. She was quick to comfort me and was gentle leading into the wonderful kiss but now we were entering unchartered territory; for me anyway. Pam was more like Columbus – been there, done that.

I quickly brushed across her lips with my tongue to silently ask for entry, she opened her mouth and our tongues started to duel in a rhythm smoother than I was used to but it was nice. I let my hand wander south and brush the side of her breast, the sleep-set she was wearing was silk and the feel of her firm breast under the luscious fabric was very arousing. As our kissing intensified Pam reached forward to pull at the hem of my tank top. She managed to get it up to my armpits before we had to break our kiss to get it over my head; I took advantage and did the same to her, revealing her pert boobs. I stole a moment to look at them, taking in their perfection. I had seen mine many times from many angles but I was mesmerised by hers. Her breasts were as pale as the rest of her and her nipples were surrounded by a dusky pink circle of flesh; the nipples were hard with little bumps of skin around the areola. They were a pleasing tear drop shape with the nipple positioned directly centre, comparing them to mine, I preferred hers. Mine were so big that without the help of a bra they hung lower then I liked. I admit I liked the look of mine when I was naked on my back as they sat in perfectly round globes with the nipples front and centre, but I knew they would not stay that way for long; as I aged they would succumb to gravity and start to sag. Lying on my back wouldn't be so nice when they disappeared under my armpits – but that was a worry for another day. Tonight was about enjoying Pam's breasts and they were an enjoyable sight to see. While lost in my musings Pam had managed to remove my bra.

I reached my hand to cup one of her breasts and found I could run my thumb over her nipple at the same time and she closed her eyes and let out a little moan. I leaned forward to continue the kiss and gently moved my hand so my thumb and forefinger could roll her rock-hard nipple. I had a daring thought and wanted to act on it before I lost my nerve; so I pulled away from her and ducked down to place a kiss on the top of her breast. She let out a contented moan at the contact so I continued to place open-mouthed kisses all over her right breast. I purposely avoided her nipple, leaving it till last. I made my way towards it in ever decreasing circles until I had the little pebble of flesh between my lips and I sucked gently as I let my tongue make sweeping passes across the hard nub. Pam was now making panting sounds and I found pleasure in knowing it was me eliciting such noises from her. I made to move across her chest when she pushed me back down onto the bed and set a trail of her own to pay homage to my bounty. I watched as she squeezed, pinched, pulled, licked and sucked, she played me instead of the other way round. The feel of her lips were so different to any of my previous lovers, I found it incredibly erotic to watch her pink lips devour my breasts.

Pam moved her knee between my legs forcing them to part a little before bringing her other leg to join the first, spreading me further. Her hands drew down my body until they reached the apex of my legs; one slipped behind and grasped my bottom while the other ran up and down over my pubic bone with ever increasing force. The friction made my eyes roll as I threw my head back into the pillow. It was now my turn to moan in appreciation. I could feel my panties dampen as she cupped my mound in her delicate hand. She raised her head from my chest to kiss my extended neck leaving goose bumps in her wake. She managed to pull my shorts down my hips dragging my panties with them, exposing the top of my blond curls (I was happy I had trimmed and tidied in the shower last night). Pam leaned back and watched as she pulled them down further, she looked like a kid on Christmas morning. She expertly divested me of my shorts and panties and threw them across the room. I put my feet flat on the bed which enabled Pam to push my knees apart and spread me wide for her. I felt very exposed as Pam examined me, her gaze never left my lady parts as she lowered her mouth to start kissing and nipping at my inner thigh. She made her way, painfully slowly, towards my sex. The first swipe of her cool tongue was electric and sent ripples of sensation the length of my body. For as much as I wanted to watch her I couldn't hold back any longer, I called out in ecstasy as my eyes rolled and my head flew backward.

I couldn't help but grind myself into her face to increase the friction; she licked, nipped and sucked my folds sliding from my entrance to my clit, driving me wild. Pam shifted position so she could slide two fingers inside me and with the added stimuli I could feel the familiar coil tightening in my lower abdomen and knew my first orgasm was close. She pumped her fingers and concentrated her tongue on my little bundle of nerves and I lost myself in the sensations she was creating and let the wave of pleasure wash me over the edge as I screamed out in bliss.

I lay under her as I tried to get control of my breathing and came back down to earth; she was nuzzling my neck while groping my breast.

"Wow." It was all I could say.

She chuckled but didn't stop. I pushed up onto my elbows and turned slightly. I tried pushing Pam to the side but she refused to move at first; but when I kept the pressure up she finally moved her legs so I could bring mine together and get more purchase to be able to rise up above her.

"Have you not had enough?" She smiled at me as she cupped my face in her hand. I turned to kiss her palm before answering her.

"Nowhere near." I smiled as I bent for a kiss, pressing my body against hers and rubbing my thigh between her legs. I followed her actions and sat up and slowly pulled her shorts down to reveal she wasn't wearing any underwear. Like me she was a natural blond so the curls surrounding her sex were a light golden dusting, I pushed one of her legs out to the side and realised it opened her up wide enough for me to delve beneath her bush, so I pushed the other leg out to get a clearer view. I had never seen lady bits from this angle; it was fascinating to see how the lips and folds got darker the closer to her opening. I could see the pinky sheen of her juices starting to moisten and pool in the little crevasses.

I looked at Pam only to find her staring back at me; I ran my hand down her cheek and trailed it between her breasts and south towards her golden treasure. I traced the outer lips with one finger, running it up and down before dipping just the tip into her wet hole and rubbing the moisture up and round her clit. Pam had started to make soft moaning sounds so I assumed I was doing something right. I brought my finger down to dip into her hole again and decided to try something different. I bent down and licked the little hooded button where her lower lips met and was rewarded by a soft cry of pleasure from Pam, so I licked again, and again and soon she was writhing below me as I teased her nub.

Her sounds became almost feral, she was moaning, grunting and crying out. I inserted a finger and began to pump as well as lick. I continued with increasing pressure as I curled my finger slightly in search of her special spot inside, adding another finger to help. I knew I had found it when I felt her stiffen and jerk; as she began to come her internal walls started to contract against my fingers and her whole body convulsed. I continued my attentions to her clit and pulled my fingers out as she started to calm down. I gently licked her swollen and flush lips, lapping at her and finding I actually liked her taste. It was nothing like Eric but it was far from unpleasant. There is nothing else on this earth that I could compare it to but I kept licking till Pam tried to pull me up.

We lay side by side looking at each other while she traced patterns on my skin with her finger and I was just trying to process all of the new experiences I had just had. She leaned forward to kiss me asking, "May I taste you?"

"I thought you already had." The moment the words fell from my lips I realised she meant my blood. I burst into a fit of giggles and rolled onto my back. "Sweetie, go for it. How do you want me?"

"If I have a choice..."

Pam pulled me to the end of the bed, hanging my legs over the edge and kneeling on the floor in front of me.

"Watch me..." I had heard those words many times before from Eric but it made a chill run up my spine to hear Pam order me to do the same.

She buried her face in my core, my sex still felt tender and very sensitive and her renewed attentions had me building to another orgasm quicker than I thought possible. She pushed a finger into me and held her hand in such a way to have the other fingers reaching behind and putting pressure on my other entrance. There was no move to breach me but the pressure was an interesting sensation. It intensified the experience as she got faster. As my orgasm peaked she turned her head and bit into my thigh. The pulse and throb of my orgasm seemed to be linked with the pull and draw she was making on the little wounds at my femoral artery; I slumped back onto the bed as she licked my wounds clean, amazed at the force of the last orgasm. She obviously liked the taste of me too as she rested back onto her heels and stayed licking me clean for quite some time.

oOoOoOoOo

Later in the bath I was washing Sookie's hair and thinking though the events of the night. She truly had a unique taste, her blood was sweet but when she came on my face I was even surprised at her flavour. My Master had it good, with Sookie on tap.

She broke my reverie when she asked, "Do you think Eric will let us do this again?"

I was shocked but pleased by her question and answered as honestly as I could.

"I'm not entirely sure why he permitted this in the first place, maybe he felt a yearning from you, he felt you wanted to experiment, and by allowing you to do it in relative safety with me he still gets to keep you for himself."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you had asked and he had denied you, and tried to keep you from trying new and different things you may have grown to resent him but by allowing and possibly encouraging you to explore safely he lets you fly knowing you will always come back to him."

"I get it, but that doesn't answer my question, do you think he'll let us do this again?"

"I really don't know Sookie; you will have to decide that with him. He is not one to share; we must resign ourselves to this being a onetime deal."

"One time, or one night?" The little minx wiggled her eyebrows at me as she turned and started to kiss me in earnest, splashing the water over the edge of the bath.


End file.
